Inversion
by Maki-sama
Summary: A short one shot about Bakura and Ryou and their Hikari/Yami relationship. No pairings. "My hand instinctively went to my chest, making sure the Millennium Ring still rested under my school jacket."


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  


* * *

  
I sighed as I began the long trek to school. Another day of pointless classes where the teachers didn't care what their students did. That was the reason for my deck being in my pocket, since I was sure Yugi and company would ask me to duel again today. I'm not sure why I decided to bring my deck to school, since I normally refused them, knowing it would force my secret out in the open. I brushed my silvery white bangs away from my eyes as I walked by the park, getting closer to the Kame Game shop. I wish there was an alternate route to school, but the sidewalks on the streets I normally took were under construction.

Yugi smiled and waved as I neared his Grandfather's shop and their home. I schooled my expression into a friendly grin and waved calmly back, pushing my book bag further onto my shoulder.

"Good morning, Ryou," Yugi said, "Did you bring your deck today? I was really hoping to duel you!"

I nodded, "Of course, Yugi," the quiet voice sounded nothing like my voice's true timbre. My small friend just 'whooped' and grinned widely at me. He must be excited for a duel. It didn't matter to me; he and I both knew he would win in the end. He always won in the end, even without the Pharaoh's help.

During the rest of our walk to school, Yugi continually chatted about his excitement, smiling every other word and constantly making sure that I wanted to duel him during homeroom. I just politely nodded and smiled, not paying attention to a word he said.

I stopped at my locker and Yugi continued onto his which was on a different floor. Putting in my combination I opened the door and found what I needed for the day. I sighed and shook my head, trying to rid my mind of frustrated thoughts. Unfortunately this caused my hair to stick up, so I had to make a quick bee line for the boys' restroom and fix it. They would never understand if I told them the truth much less if they saw it. Yugi had become too perceptive, so fooling him was much harder than it had been in the past.

I entered the classroom and took my usual seat next to the windows, thankfully arriving earlier than the others. My hand instinctively went to my chest, making sure the Millennium Ring still rested under my school jacket. I sighed in relief, feeling and hearing the ancient artifact's spikes bounce against each other. Yugi entered the classroom now, closely followed by Joey and Tea. They really were like lackeys, following the short boy where ever he went and doing whatever he or his Yami told them to do. I shook my head and once again forced a smile onto my face as they came closer to my seat. The teacher wouldn't show up for class, he never did, at least not for homeroom.

"So you're finally giving in to dueling, Yug', Ryou?" Joey asked and pulled one of the desk chairs next to mine, sitting on it backwards with his arms dangling in front of him. The others followed suit, Yugi sitting opposite me and pulling out his deck with a wide smile. I resisted the urge to grimace. Yugi handed me his deck and I handed him mine. We both shuffled each others before giving them back.

"You can go first, Ryou," Yugi said. _How kind_ I thought sarcastically.

I drew a card from my deck adding it to my hand. I placed Earthbound Spirit in defense mode and ended my turn.

Yugi glanced at his deck, "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and place one card face down," he said and smiled at me.

I sighed, not really into the duel at all. Normally it was more fun when they didn't think I was so innocent, then I could just be myself. I placed The Portrait's Secret in defense mode and put the Change of Heart face down.

The duel continued rather slowly from there, until Yugi summoned his Dark Magician and destroyed one of my monsters. I summoned Dark Necrofear and destroyed his magnet warrior. Getting bored, I started to begin my strategy from the Battle City finals. I really hoped they didn't catch on. Since one of the groups rules from school dueling was no god cards, I felt I could possibly win with it. I ran my hand through my hair and started to spell my way into victory while Yugi continued to pummel my life points.

"This is pointless," I said as my life points neared zero.

"What's pointless," asked Tea from her position on Yugi's left.

"This whole duel," I said, my voice becoming raspy. Their eyes widened and I could see Joey physically edge away from me. I hadn't realized I had mussed up my hair earlier and now I made things worse by not masking my voice. This was a great day.

"B-Bakura," Joey stuttered, "Why are you taking over Ryou at school!" he whispered intensely.

I glared at him and stood up as the bell rang for the next class. Joey blocked my path and Yugi looked fearful. I could almost see the conversation he was having with the Pharaoh. "Bakura, what have you done with Ryou," scratch that, I was looking at the Pharaoh now.

"I have done nothing to Ryou," I said and smoothed my hair down, not that it would help matters.

"Then why are you hanging around school, huh?" Joey really was rather rude.

"I go to school here," I stated simply, hoping they would just let it drop and knowing they wouldn't at the same time.

"No you don't, Ryou does!"

The changed happened quickly as I was pulled from control and my Yami took over our body. Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and stood confidently in front of my fake friends.  
"Leave, Bakura alone," he said.

"He's taking over your life, Ryou," the Pharaoh said, "You can't let him control you like that."

Ryou laughed, sounding good natured although I knew he truly hated the Pharaoh, something that rubbed off of him onto me, especially as of late.  
"He doesn't control me," Ryou smiled.

"Your Yami is a menace, Ryou," Tristan finally added his two cents. "I've tried to get rid of him in the past and he still always comes back."

"He may even hurt you again," Tea said, "Remember Battle City?"

I felt rather than saw Ryou's expression become cold. "I don't have a Yami," he stated.

"What are you talking about," the Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah, man, what about that evil spirit in your ring?"

Ryou was becoming impatient, something that didn't normally happen. "Let Ryou back out," Tristan demanded.

"I am Ryou," Ryou said as he pushed Joey out of the way and took a few steps out of the classroom. He turned around and gave my fake friends a cold stare, "And I would like you to leave my hikari alone from now on, he doesn't need you."

I winced as I heard the gasps from behind us as they finally understood. Bakura was the hikari and Ryou was the spirit of the ancient thief.  


* * *

The end. I was just thinking, since it always seems that Bakura spends so much time in control that it would be funny if his and Ryou's roles were reversed. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Maki-sama


End file.
